


Sure I'm Crazy

by LoverCrowley (ShadowScale)



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 15:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20099749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowScale/pseuds/LoverCrowley
Summary: Based on the song Crazy He Calls Me by Billie Holiday





	Sure I'm Crazy

“Looks like we made it back here just in time,” Aziraphale says, entering the bookshop with Crowley just behind him. The sky rumbles and dark clouds loom above them, threatening to spill any second now.

“Mmm, good thing since neither of us brought an umbrella. And we can’t exactly whip our wings out in the middle of the street.”

“Oh dear,” Aziraphale sighs.

“Yes?”

“No, I meant- Well. I forgot that book of mine in the car. But that’s alright, I can go back for it later when-”

Crowley is already out the door before Aziraphale can finish his sentence.

“Crowley!” The angel shouts down the sidewalk at him, but his long legs have already carried him down the street. The sky rumbles again.

Minutes later, Crowley returns, drenched from head to toe and positively dripping rainwater all over the rug at the entrance of the book store. The clouds had decided to stop waiting and release a downpour just as Crowley had been about a block away on his return journey.

“What were you thinking!?” Aziraphale exclaims, miracling up a towel handing it to Crowley at once.

“You said earlier you couldn’t wait to start going through this.” He holds up his coat, folded carefully around something.

Aziraphale takes it and smiles at the book, not a page creased or a drop of water splashed on it. “You didn’t have to run through the rain for it. You’re crazy.”

Crowley shrugs and looks down at his wet self. “I still have an extra set of clothes here, don’t I?”

_Crazy he calls me_

“Aziraphale?” Crowley calls out.

“In the back,” comes the reply.

“Do you have a vase handy?”

“A vase? What for- oh. Oh, those are lovely.” Aziraphale’s meets Crowley halfway through the shop and his face lights up when he sees the bundle of fresh flowers in Crowley’s hand. “They look just like-”

“They are,” Crowley admits. They had driven past a meadow some hours away on a trip not long ago, and Aziraphale had commented on how pretty the flowers looked, how he’d like to have some in the shop.

“I didn’t know you had business out that way, I could have accompanied you.”

“I er, didn’t. Have any other business there. I just wanted to surprise you.”

Aziraphale practically melts. His soft surprise become a frown though, when he hears the demon sniffle. “Are you alright?”

Crowley sets the flowers aside and takes off his glasses, blinking quickly. His eyes are tearing up. “I don’t know what kind of pollen that meadow had, but uh, it seems I’m sort of allergic.”

“Oh, you silly serpent.” He looks down at the flowers again. “Thank you.”

_Sure I’m crazy_

It’s a nice day out, a little warm but there’s a slight breeze that makes up for it. Crowley tears off a chunk of bread from the loaf sitting between him and Aziraphale, and tosses it to the ducks.

He taps his foot to the slow cadence of the song a group of street musicians are playing. From the corner of his eye he can see Aziraphale is swaying to the music too. With a smile, Crowley stands and offers a hand.

“Care to dance, angel?”

“D-dance?” Aziraphale looks around at the park-goers. “Here?”

“Why not? Music‘s nice for it, don’t you think?”

Hesitantly, Aziraphale takes his hand, allows himself to be guided to a clear patch of grass where they step slowly together, arms around each other.  
“You’re not usually one for such public displays. Holding hands, or a quick kiss sure, but dancing in the park?”

“I don’t know what to tell you, angel. I’m just…”

_Crazy in love you see_


End file.
